Rien ne s'efface
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash - Une nouvelle épreuve va changer les relations entre les anciens membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau.
1. Rien ne s'efface Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilisent son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films. Au fait, je pourrais pas avoir un p'tit bout d'Aragorn pour mon usage perso ? Non ? Bon, tant pis !

**Auteur :** Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**Genre :** Slash

**Notes de l'auteur :** Cette fic prends place deux ans après la fin de la trilogie du "Seigneur des Anneaux". Enfin, elle est sensée, mais comme je n'ai pas lu la trilogie (aujourd'hui 7 Janvier 2003, je suis en train de commencer "La Communauté de l'Anneau"), j'ai imaginé comment cela à pu se terminer et j'ai lancé ma fic là-dessus.

Rien ne s'efface

Chapitre 1

Le Roi était en train de lire un parchemin lorsqu'un garde fit irruption dans la salle du trône.

- Votre Majesté, un Semi-Homme demande à vous voir.

- Faites-le entrer !

Le garde sortit et revint aussitôt, suivi par une silhouette que le Roi reconnut immédiatement.

- Sam Gamegie !

- Votre Majesté…

Le Hobbit s'arrêta à quelques pas du Roi qui s'agenouilla devant lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Tu n'as pas à m'appeler ainsi. Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi.

Le ton employé par le Hobbit fit courir un frisson glacé sur la peau d'Aragorn. Il relâcha son étreinte et repoussa un peu le petit être qui se tenait devant lui. Il planta son regard dans celui de Sam et comprit instantanément la raison de sa venue.

- Frodon…

- Il va mal. Très mal. Il vous a réclamé.

- Sa blessure…

- Elle s'est rouverte… encore… et, cette fois-ci, j'ai bien peur que…

- Où est-il ? Dans la Comté ?

Tout en posant la question, Aragorn savait que Sam ne serait pas parti pour un aussi long voyage en laissant Frodon seul.

- Il est à l'auberge du village. Merry et Pippin veillent sur lui.

- Il faut le ramener ici, soupira le Roi en se relevant. Allons le chercher !

Ils sortirent de la salle du trône sous l'œil surpris du garde qui n'avait rien compris de la conversation qu'avaient échangé les deux anciens membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

L'auberge était bruyante, mais tous se turent en reconnaissant l'homme qui venait d'en franchir le seuil. Le patron s'inclina devant son souverain qui ne le remarqua même pas, pris par son angoisse d'arriver trop tard. Sam le conduisit dans la chambre qui avait été attribuée aux Hobbits et qui lui rappela étrangement une chambre identique à Bree. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, deux visages sombres s'illuminèrent. Merry et Pippin se précipitèrent vers leur ami qui les salua et se dirigea vers la forme allongée sur un des lits. Il s'agenouilla et passa doucement la main sur le front du porteur de l'Anneau.

- Frodon. Je suis là.

- Aragorn ?

- Oui.

- Je suis heureux…

La voix du Hobbit semblait lointaine. Sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre que le Roi reconnut sans peine.

- Suivez-moi, je le ramène au château.

Les trois autres Hobbits prirent leurs sacs et emboîtèrent le pas du souverain qui portait Frodon dans ses bras. Le Semi-Homme s'agrippa à son ami comme si lui seul pouvait le sauver de son destin.

Aragorn déposa Frodon sur un grand lit. Le Hobbit semblait encore plus petit qu'à l'habitude et le Roi frissonna en songeant qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps sans l'aide et la magie des elfes.

- Si seulement Arwen était là…

Le Roi soupira en entendant le murmure de Pippin. Il se retourna vers les trois Hobbits qui attendaient, ne sachant que faire pour aider leur ami.

- Elle n'est plus. Et, de toutes façons, elle n'aurait pas pu le sauver… Elle n'avait plus en elle la magie des elfes.

Il sortit de la chambre à la recherche d'un messager. Lorsqu'il eut quitté la pièce, Merry donna une petite tape sur la tête de Pippin.

- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois bien qu'il est malheureux depuis la mort d'Arwen.

- Mais…

- Stop !

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers Sam qui les regardait d'un air désespéré.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous chamailler ! Vous n'avez pas honte !

Les Hobbits baissèrent la tête, honteux. Au même moment, Frodon, qui s'était endormi pendant le trajet entre l'auberge et le château, rouvrit les yeux et demanda :

- Où suis-je ?

- Dans la demeure d'Aragorn.

- Je dois lui parler.

Merry et Pippin sortirent à la recherche du Roi pendant que Sam essayait de réconforter son ami.

- Monsieur Frodon, Aragorn va trouver une solution pour vous sauver.

Frodon eut un sourire triste.

- Tu ne veux pas arrêter de m'appeler "Monsieur", Sam ? Cela va faire quatre ans que nous avons commencé notre périple pour le Mordor et tu m'appelles toujours "Monsieur".

- D'accord, Monsieur… D'accord, Frodon…

- Sam, il faut que tu saches quelque chose… Je…

Une quinte de toux violente l'obligea à s'interrompre. Il retomba sur le lit, épuisé et ferma les yeux. Sam crut qu'il s'était rendormi lorsqu'il l'entendit murmurer :

- Sam… Tu es mon meilleur ami… Plus que ça… Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, je vous aime…

Frodon ouvrit les yeux et fixa Sam de son regard enfiévré.

- Non… tu ne comprends pas… je t'aime…

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans les yeux du jardinier et des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son ami qui en soupira de bonheur.

- Moi aussi, je vous aime, Frodon Sacquet…

Merry et Pippin retrouvèrent Aragorn dans la salle du trône où il finissait de donner des instructions à un messager. Une fois l'homme parti, le Roi se retourna vers les Hobbits.

- Frodon vous demande.

- Qui avez-vous fait quérir ? Interrogea Merry.

- Gandalf, mais, je crains que sa science soit sans effet, et Legolas.

- Legolas ? S'exclama Pippin.

- Il est l'un des derniers Elfes à ne pas être parti pour les Terres Immortelles. Lui seul possède assez de magie elfique pour sauver notre ami.

- Elrond ?

- Parti… Tout comme Galadriel et Celeborn.

Il soupira.

- Allons rejoindre Frodon et Sam.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent dans la chambre, le Hobbit s'était rendormi sous le regard empli de tendresse de son ami. Sam leva les yeux vers Aragorn qui connaissait trop bien la tristesse qui envahissait son visage.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, tous les trois. Vous devez être fatigué après un aussi long voyage.

- Je préfère rester ici, répondit Sam.

- Je te comprends. Mais, si tu tombes malade à ton tour, tu ne seras plus d'une grande utilité pour Frodon.

- Je ne le laisserai pas.

- D'accord.

- Par contre, moi, je veux bien dormir un peu ! s'interposa Pippin. Je suis fourbu !

Aragorn sourit et conduisit les deux Hobbits dans une chambre voisine en leur promettant de les réveiller si quelque chose de nouveau arrivait. Puis, il rejoignit Frodon et Sam. Il sourit en voyant que le jardinier s'était endormi auprès de son "maître". Il s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, repensant aux aventures qu'il avait vécues avec les Hobbits. La nostalgie s'empara de lui et son esprit vagabonda sur la Terre du Milieu.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Le soleil se leva sur le château, trouvant les Hobbits et Aragorn endormis. Frodon ouvrit les yeux et sourit faiblement en voyant Sam allongé près de lui. Il tourna la tête et contempla quelques minutes son ami humain qui reposait dans un fauteuil. Aragorn s'éveilla alors et ils échangèrent un regard rempli de souffrance et d'amitié. Le Roi se leva et s'approcha du lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller Sam.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mal… J'ai mal…

- Je sais…

Il était désespéré de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

- Gandalf…

- J'ai envoyé un messager à sa recherche, mais je crains qu'il ait du mal à retrouver notre ami. En revanche, il devrait nous envoyer Legolas rapidement.

- Cela ne servira à rien… Il est trop tard…

- Non !

Ils sursautèrent, surpris par la voix de Sam qu'ils croyaient endormi.

- Vous allez vous en sortir ! Il le faut !

Devant tant de fougue, Aragorn se prit à espérer que le Hobbit dise vrai et que l'un de leurs amis serait en mesure de sauver Frodon du mal qui le rongeait.

Aragorn laissa Frodon et Sam seuls le temps d'aller leur chercher à manger. Il tomba sur Merry et Pippin qui cherchaient les cuisines.

- Venez avec moi.

En voyant la taille de la pièce dans laquelle s'activaient trois cuisiniers, les Hobbits s'extasièrent.

- C'est magnifique !

- C'est grandiose !

- Ce n'est qu'une cuisine, leur répondit le Roi en souriant.

Il leur fit signe de s'installer à une petite table qui semblait les attendre et donna ses ordres aux cuisiniers pour que les Hobbits puissent manger tout ce qu'il désiraient. Puis, il prit un plateau pour Sam et Frodon, et l'emmena.

Avant même d'entrer à nouveau dans la chambre, Aragorn entendit une voix familière qui fit bondir son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il entra vivement et sourit en reconnaissant la silhouette fine et élancée qui se tenait près du lit.

- Legolas !

L'Elfe se retourna et son regard rencontra celui du Roi.

- Aragorn…

Le souverain posa le plateau sur une table et s'approcha de son ami.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, _Estel_.

Aragorn ne répondit pas et serra l'Elfe dans ses bras. Celui-ci hésita quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Lorsque le Roi le relâcha, Legolas sentit une pointe de regret envahir son cœur.

- Comment se peut-il…

- Que je sois déjà ici ? C'est simple. Je m'ennuyais dans les bois, alors j'ai voulu rendre visite à nos amis les Hobbits. Quand je suis arrivé dans la Comté, on m'a appris que ceux que je désirais voir étaient partis en direction du Gondor. Et, me voilà !

- Tu arrives vraiment à point nommé.

- Je l'ai vu.

Legolas se tourna vers Sam qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Frodon dormait, mais semblait avoir encore perdu des forces. L'Elfe soupira.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le sauver. Je n'ai ni la puissance, ni la sagesse d'Elrond. Mais, je vais faire de mon mieux. Si seulement Gandalf était là…

- Je l'ai envoyé quérir, mais je ne pense pas qu'il pourra être ici avant plusieurs jours. Faut-il encore que mon messager le trouve.

- Je vais avoir besoin de quelques ingrédients pour préparer une potion qui soulagera la douleur. Ce sont des plantes que je devrais pouvoir trouver dans les environs.

- Je t'accompagne, proposa Aragorn.

Legolas répondit d'un sourire et ils sortirent de la chambre.

Legolas et Aragorn marchaient dans les bois en silence, plongés tous deux dans leurs pensées. Alors que l'Elfe ramassait des plantes pour la potion, il se rendit compte que son compagnon ne le suivait plus. Il fit demi-tour et ne tarda pas à retrouver le Roi, assit contre un arbre, les yeux clos. En entendant le pas léger de son ami, Aragorn ouvrit les yeux et l'Elfe put y lire une tristesse infinie. Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur les joues de l'Homme et, lorsqu'elles s'échappèrent enfin de ses yeux, il ne fit aucun geste pour les essuyer. Legolas s'agenouilla devant son ami et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

- Tout ira bien, Aragorn.

Il avait pris une voix qu'il pensait rassurante, bien qu'il soit loin d'être lui-même convaincu de ses paroles.

- Je… je ne supporterai pas de le perdre… pas lui… pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi…

- Je comprends.

L'Homme leva un regard brouillé par les larmes vers l'Elfe et soupira :

- Non, tu ne comprends pas… Tu ne sais pas… Elle…

Il s'arrêta, incapable d'en dire plus. Legolas comprit de qui il parlait et l'encouragea à soulager son cœur.

- Parle, mon ami. Je suis là pour t'écouter.

- Elle… Arwen… Personne ne sait comment elle est morte, pas même Elrond…

Il passa une main sur son visage, hésitant à continuer. Mais, la présence de Legolas à ses cotés le réconfortais et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de tout lui dire.

- Arwen attendait un enfant… Un garçon… Elle… est morte en le mettant au monde…

Legolas ne dit rien. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa compassion pour la douleur de son ami.

- L'enfant… n'a pas survécu… J'ai cru mourir… J'ai failli mourir… Je suis tombé malade… Je ne voulais pas me battre contre la maladie, puisque je n'avais plus rien… J'ai demandé à tout le monde de garder le secret… Je ne voulais pas que Gandalf, ou toi, vienne m'aider… Je ne voulais que mourir…

L'Elfe s'assit sur le sol, tout près de son ami et demanda d'une voix bouleversée par l'émotion :

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai reçu une visite. Celle de Frodon et de Sam. Au début, je ne voulais pas les voir et je leur fis dire que j'étais parti en voyage avec Arwen. Ils restèrent plusieurs jours au château sans savoir que j'étais juste à côté d'eux. Mais je n'avais pas compté avec la perspicacité des Hobbits et ils découvrirent rapidement que je n'étais pas parti. Ils apprirent la vérité au sujet d'Arwen et Frodon se débrouilla pour venir me voir. Je voulus le rejeter, mais je n'en avais même plus la force… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier alors que ça se déroulait voici deux ans. Frodon monta sur mon lit et s'assit près de moi. Et, il me parla. Il me raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis que l'anneau avait été détruit. Il me parla de Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Gimli et de toi. Il me demanda des nouvelles de Faramir et d'Eowyn. Comme je refusais de lui répondre, il s'emporta et me demanda pourquoi je voulais mourir. Je lui expliquais alors que je n'avais plus personne au monde. Et, il me répondit : "Si vous le croyez vraiment, alors je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, vous osez encore dire que vous n'avez pas d'amis !". J'essayais de l'interrompre, mais il m'en empêcha. "Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste, Roi Elessar ! Vous ne méritez pas d'avoir des amis tels que Gandalf, Gimli ou alors Legolas. Vous ne méritez pas tout ce que ces personnes et d'autres ont fait pour vous ! Vous avez la mémoire courte. Adieu !". Et il sortit de la chambre avant que j'ai pu dire un mot de plus. Grâce à ces paroles, mon esprit était enfin sorti des brumes qui l'entourait et je pris conscience de la chance que j'avais. J'appelais alors une servante pour qu'elle m'aide à me lever et je rejoignis Frodon et Sam qui s'apprêtaient à repartir dans la Comté. Je leur fis mes excuse et les invitaient à rester encore quelques temps. Ce jour-là, Frodon me sauva la vie et…

Les larmes ruisselaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Legolas passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Aragorn ne laissa faire, se blottissant des les bras de son ami pour laisser sortir sa peine. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn repousse doucement l'Elfe, tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

- On devrait chercher les plantes dont tu as besoin pour la potion.

- Bonne idée.

Legolas se leva et tendit la main pour aider son ami à faire de même. Le regard que lui lança le Roi à cet instant le fit frissonner. Il garda la main d'Aragorn dans la sienne quelques minutes de plus que cela était nécessaire. Puis, il repartit à la recherche des plantes. Mais, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite à la pensée des sentiments qu'il avait lus dans le regard de son ami. _Je ne dois pas avoir de telles pensées en ce moment_, se morigéna t'il. _Je dois me concentrer sur la guérison de Frodon. Après…_ Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la voix d'Aragorn.

- A quoi penses-tu, Legolas ?

L'Elfe s'empourpra et fit en sorte de tourner le dos à l'Homme pour qu'il ne remarque pas son trouble.

- A la composition de la potion, mentit-il.

Aragorn savait que son ami lui cachait la vérité, mais cela lui importait peu pour le moment. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de sauver le Hobbit. Il serait toujours temps plus tard d'approfondir le sujet. Ils finirent par trouver les plantes et retournèrent au château.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Frodon s'était à nouveau endormi. Sam veillait toujours sur lui, mais il sentait que son ami n'en avait plus pour très longtemps et une peur indicible s'empara de son être. _Et, s'il ne se réveillait pas… Non, c'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Pas après m'avoir avoué qu'il… qu'il m'aime… Quand je pense à tout ce temps qu'on a perdu…_ Sam prit la main de Frodon dans la sienne. Elle était glacée.

- Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas !

Il s'allongea à nouveau contre son ami, essayant tant bien que mal de lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur et de sa vigueur. C'est dans cette position que les trouva Aragorn. Il sourit en voyant les deux Hobbits enlacés. Depuis longtemps, il se doutait des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, mais il commençait à se dire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Il entra sans faire de bruit et s'approcha doucement de Sam qui semblait s'être assoupi. Il posa une main sur le bras du Hobbit qui ouvrit les yeux aussitôt.

- Legolas prépare la potion, murmura Aragorn.

- Il va le sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, Sam. Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

- Si seulement Gandalf était là…

- Malheureusement, nous devons nous débrouiller sans lui. Qui sait quand mon messager parviendra à le trouver !

A cet instant, Legolas entra, suivi de près par Merry et Pippin.

- La potion est prête.

- Il y a t'il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour vous aider ? Demanda Merry.

- Non. Je dois agir seul.

Il s'avança vers le lit et posa le bol contenant la potion sur la table de chevet. Puis, il se tourna vers Sam.

- Peux-tu lui tenir la main ?

Le Hobbit hocha la tête et reprit la main de son ami dans la sienne. Merry et Pippin s'installèrent dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'Aragorn restait non loin de Legolas, prêt à intervenir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. L'Elfe ouvrit la chemise de Frodon et enleva le bandage qui couvrait la blessure faite par l'épée du Nazgul, quelques années auparavant. Puis, il mit un peu de potion sur ses mains et les posa sur la plaie. Frodon sursauta de douleur et serra la main de Sam à lui faire mal. Le Hobbit grimaça, mais ne dit rien. Legolas murmura des phrases en elfiques, puis dans un langage que même Aragorn ne connaissait pas. Une lumière blanche enveloppa l'Elfe et le Hobbit. Sam frissonna en sentant l'air se rafraîchir et il lui sembla sentir un courant d'air provenant de Legolas. Les cheveux blonds de l'Elfe se mirent à flotter autour de son visage, formant comme une auréole autour de son visage pâle. Puis, après quelques minutes, tout cessa brusquement. Aragorn eut juste le temps de rattraper Legolas avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol, à bout de forces. Frodon était toujours inconscient et Sam le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

- Ca a marché ? Demandèrent en chœur Merry et Pippin.

Aragorn aida son ami à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je… je ne sais pas… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…

L'émotion le submergea et l'empêcha de continuer. Aragorn posa une main sur son épaule et se tourna vers le lit. Il lui sembla que Frodon avait repris un peu de couleurs, mais il se demanda si ce n'était pas un tour que lui jouait son imagination. Mais, quand Frodon s'éveilla, le Roi comprit qu'il n'avait pas eu d'hallucination. Les yeux du Hobbit avaient perdu le voile qui les recouvrait et ses iris étaient redevenus bleus comme un ciel d'été. Il se redressa un peu, aidé par Sam dont le sourire semblait lui manger la face.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

La voix du Hobbit avait elle aussi retrouvé son timbre original. Merry et Pippin sautèrent sur le lit pour embrasser leur ami. Aragorn se tourna vers Legolas, le sourire aux lèvres et l'Elfe sentit une partie de ses forces lui revenir d'un seul coup. Il tendit une main vers son ami qui l'aida à se relever et à s'approcher du lit.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Sam, encore inquiet.

- Beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai plus mal.

Le Hobbit se tourna vers Legolas et mit toute sa reconnaissance dans le sourire qu'il lui adressa.

- Merci, Legolas. Vous m'avez sauvé. Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

L'Elfe lui sourit à son tour. Alors qu'il allait répondre, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'agrippa un peu plus à Aragorn qui n'hésita pas à passer un bras autour des épaules de son ami pour le soutenir.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, murmura le Roi en elfique.

- Je vais bien.

- Tu mens.

Il se tourna vers les Hobbits.

- J'emmène Legolas se reposer. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Frodon ?

- Euh… J'ai une faim de loup !

Aragorn sourit en repensant à l'appétit légendaire des Hobbits et à leurs six repas quotidiens.

- Je vais donner des instructions pour qu'on vous amène à manger ici pour tous les quatre.

- Merci ! Répondirent en chœur les quatre Semi-Hommes.

Aragorn sortit, soutenant toujours Legolas qui semblait aller un peu mieux, mais dont les jambes refusaient toujours de le porter. Il le conduisit dans le jardin d'hiver et l'aida à s'installer sur un banc. Puis, il le laissa quelques minutes pour aller aux cuisines. Quand il revint, il s'arrêta quelques secondes dans l'embrasure de la porte et contempla son ami qui prenait le soleil. Les cheveux blonds de l'Elfe reflétaient la lumière de l'astre du jour, l'entourant d'un halo clair. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait si paisible qu'Aragorn sentit son cœur battre plus fort tout à coup. Une image s'imposa à son esprit, mais il la chassa vite, surpris. _Mais, que m'arrive t'il ? Legolas est mon ami… Mon meilleur ami… Je n'ai pas le droit de penser à lui autrement… Pourtant… Il est tellement beau… Reprend-toi, Aragorn, tu es en train de délirer !_ Il soupira doucement, mais ne réussit pas à détacher son regard du corps splendide de l'Elfe, si habilement mis en valeur par sa tenue forestière. Soudain, Legolas ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parler. Le charme fut rompu par un éclat de voix provenant de l'intérieur du château qui les fit sursauter. Ils avaient tous deux reconnu le propriétaire de cette voix et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Frodon d'où leur parvenaient des rires. Avant d'entrer dans la chambre, Aragorn se tourna vers Legolas et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je vais bien.

Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent les quatre Hobbits en grande discussion avec un grand personnage, vêtu d'une longue robe blanche et dont les longs cheveux blancs lui tombaient sur les reins. Il se retourna en entendant entrer l'Homme et l'Elfe et leur adressa un sourire radieux.

- Mes amis !

- Gandalf !

Aragorn s'approcha et lui donna une accolade, tandis que Legolas le saluait d'une façon plus lointaine, conforme à sa nature elfique.

- Vous avez vu mon messager ?

- Oui, il m'a trouvé à quelques lieues d'ici alors que je m'apprêtais à vous rendre visite.

Il se tourna vers Legolas, l'air grave.

- Vous avez été admirable, mon ami. Nos jeunes compagnons m'ont expliqué ce qui s'est passé et je dois dire que ce que vous avez accompli m'a étonné. Je ne pensais pas votre pouvoir si grand.

- Je vous remercie, répondit l'Elfe, un peu mal à l'aise.

Aragorn s'en aperçut et s'immisça dans la conversation.

- Gandalf, vous allez bien rester quelques jours avec nous ?

- Une affaire urgente m'appelle. Mais, si vous le permettez, je ne partirai que demain matin.

- Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre.

- Merci. Mais, tout d'abord, j'aurais besoin de vous parler. A tous les deux.

Legolas et Aragorn se regardèrent, surpris et accompagnèrent le magicien hors de la chambre, laissant les Hobbits finir leur repas. L'Homme conduisit ses amis dans la salle du trône et se tourna vers Gandalf, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Que vouliez-vous nous dire ?

- C'est au sujet de Frodon. Comme vous devez vous en douter, sa blessure n'est pas totalement guérie et, tôt ou tard, elle se rouvrira.

Aragorn soupira car ce que Gandalf venait de leur dire ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

- Mais, il y a peut-être un espoir. En parcourant un ancien parchemin, j'ai découvert l'existence d'une pierre magique qui aurait la propriété de guérir tous les maux et toutes les maladies.

- Où peut-on la trouver ? Demanda Legolas, le cœur plein d'espoir.

- Cette pierre a très souvent changé de propriétaire et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en retrouver la trace. Mais, aujourd'hui, je sais où elle se trouve.

- Où ? L'interrogea Aragorn, impatient.

- A quelques pas de l'endroit où l'armée du Rohan a tenu en échec les créatures de Saroumane.

- Vous voulez parler du Gouffre de Helm ?

- Exactement. Le dernier propriétaire connu de la pierre était un Nain du nom de Drouain. Il était le chef des bâtisseurs qui ont construit la forteresse. Je sais de source sûre qu'il l'avait sur lui au moment de sa mort et il est mort dans les cavernes où le peuple du Rohan s'était réfugié pendant la bataille. Si vous trouvez sa sépulture, vous trouverez la pierre.

- Alors, je vais aller la chercher et la ramener ici, s'exclama le Roi.

- Je t'accompagne ! Rétorqua Legolas.

Gandalf leur sourit tristement.

- J'aurais aimé venir avec vous, mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, une affaire m'appelle et je ne peux y déroger.

- Nous irons donc seuls.

Legolas interrogea son ami :

- Ne crains-tu pas que les Hobbits souhaitent nous accompagner ?

- Tu as raison. Je suggère donc de ne pas leur parler de notre projet. Nous partirons à l'aube, avant qu'ils ne s'éveillent.

- Je leur expliquerai la raison de votre absence avant de partir à mon tour, proposa le magicien.

- Bien. Allons nous préparer et nous reposer. Nous en aurons bien besoin.

L'Homme et l'Elfe se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie. Gandalf soupira :

- Que le ciel vous protège, mes amis, et qu'il vous vienne en aide.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé l'un de ses rayons au-dessus de l'horizon quand deux silhouettes encapuchonnées et armées quittèrent le château subrepticement, montées sur des chevaux rapides. Lorsque l'aube apparut enfin, l'Homme et l'Elfe avaient déjà parcouru plusieurs lieues. Ils avaient deux jours de chevauchée avant d'arriver au Gouffre de Helm et comptaient faire une courte escale à Edoras pour rendre visite à leurs amis. Pendant qu'ils galopaient en silence, Aragorn repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Frodon avant son départ.

Aragorn ne voulait pas quitter le château avant de s'être assuré que Frodon était tiré d'affaire pour le moment. Il déposa ses armes dans la salle du trône et, pendant que Legolas se chargeait de préparer les chevaux, le Roi se dirigea vers la chambre du Hobbit. Il entra sans faire de bruit dans la pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Sam, mais fut soulagé car le Hobbit avait l'ouïe très fine et il aurait été réveillé facilement. Aragorn s'approcha du lit et observa la personne qui y dormait avec une tendresse toute paternelle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au serment qu'il avait fait à Frodon au Conseil d'Elrond et qu'il avait renouvelé avant qu'ils soient séparés. Il soupira, résistant à l'envie de repousser la mèche rebelle qui tombait sur le front de son ami. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, un murmure le fit se retourner.

- Aragorn…

- Frodon. Je pensais que vous dormiez.

- Je dormais, en effet. Mais, j'ai senti votre présence… Vous allez partir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ? S'étonna le Roi.

- Une intuition.

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de partir sans vous, mais je ne veux pas risquer votre vie, ni celle de nos amis.

- Je comprends et je respecte votre décision. Soyez prudent !

- Je le serais, répondit Aragorn en souriant. Et, j'espère pouvoir revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles pour vous.

Frodon se redressa, curieux.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Je préfère ne rien vous dire de plus pour le moment. Nous en reparlerons quand je reviendrais.

- Je suppose que Legolas part avec vous.

- Oui.

- Vous le remercierez encore pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissant.

- Il le sait.

- Veillez sur lui, Aragorn. Il est fort, comme tous les Elfes, mais il est aussi très fragile. Je l'ai senti quand il m'a sauvé.

- Je ne le quitterais pas des yeux, je vous le promet. Frodon ?

- Oui.

- J'ai un service à vous demander.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je ne sais pas si nous allons rencontrer un danger quelconque, là où nous allons, mais, si par malheur, je ne revenais pas…

- Vous reviendrez ! l'interrompit le Hobbit d'une voix ferme.

- Je vous remercie de votre confiance, mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Si jamais je ne revenais pas, allez au Rohan et mettez-vous sous la protection de Faramir et d'Eowyn.

- Faramir est votre successeur ?

- Oui. Je l'ai choisi après… lorsque j'ai su que je n'aurais pas d'héritier. Promettez-moi que vous irez à Edoras s'il m'arrivait malheur.

- Je vous le promet.

- Merci.

Aragorn soupira car il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, mais il hésitait à laisser son ami seul au château. Comme s'il avait deviné les pensées du Roi, Frodon sourit :

- Ne vous inquiètez pas pour moi. Sam, Merry et Pippin veilleront sur moi. Et puis, avec tous les gardes qu'il y a ici, nous ne risquons rien.

- J'ai donné des ordres pour que vous ne manquiez de rien.

L'Homme se retourna et sortit, le cœur lourd. Il n'avait pas peur d'une attaque sur le château. La seule chose qui le terrifiait était de revenir trop tard pour sauver son ami d'une autre "crise".

Aragorn soupira et Legolas se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

- Qu'y a t'il, mon ami ?

- J'espère seulement que nous trouverons cette pierre à temps.

- C'est également mon souhait le plus cher.

Ils chevauchèrent en silence pendant presque toute la journée, n'ayant aucun sujet de conversation à l'esprit. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils se trouvaient encore à une assez grande distance d'Edoras et Aragorn décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils installèrent un petit campement et s'assirent près du feu. Le Roi sortit sa pipe et fuma en silence pendant que l'Elfe écoutait les bruits de la nature. Alors qu'il pensait que son ami s'était assoupi, Legolas se leva sans bruit et fit quelques pas en direction de la montagne qui se dressait non loin. Ils avaient décidé de la contourner, au lieu de la franchir. Cela rallongeait la route, mais la rendait plus sûre. L'Elfe s'allongea dans l'herbe et contempla les étoiles. Il maudissait sa condition qui ne l'obligeait pas à dormir et l'empêchait d'occulter un temps ses soucis dans le repos. _Estel… Mon ami… Ses sentiments qui emplissent mon cœur son si forts… Mais, c'est impossible…_ Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter et il se redressa sur un coude. Aragorn s'assit à ses côtés et se tourna vers lui.

- A quoi pensais-tu ?

L'Elfe remercia l'obscurité qui cacha son trouble.

- A rien… Mon esprit vagabondait sans but…

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Tu n'as jamais su me mentir… Depuis ton arrivée au château, tu me caches quelque chose. Dis-moi ce que c'est.

- Je ne le peux… Pas pour le moment… Quand nous serons de retour au château, je pourrais peut-être… mais, pour l'instant, je ne peux rien te dire…

- Pourquoi ? Insista le Roi. Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché jusqu'à présent. Et aujourd'hui, tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

Legolas se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Je t'en prie, Estel… Ne m'en demande pas plus pour l'instant.

L'Homme soupira.

- Bien. Mais, dès que nous serons de retour, je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Je te le promets. Tu sauras tout.

_Même si ça doit t'éloigner de moi pour toujours… _ajouta l'Elfe en pensée.

- Tu devrais aller dormir, Aragorn.

- Tu as raison. A demain.

- A demain.

Le lendemain matin, les deux compagnons reprirent la route, toujours aussi silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'Edoras en fin d'après-midi et décidèrent d'y faire une halte pour la nuit, avant de partir à la recherche de la pierre le jour suivant. Ils furent accueillis les bras ouverts par le Roi Theoden, Faramir et Eowyn. Ils furent surpris, mais heureux, de découvrir que la belle guerrière du Rohan attendait un héritier de son époux, le Capitaine Faramir. Au cours du dîner, Theoden interrogea les deux amis.

- Que nous vaut le bonheur de votre visite à Edoras ?

- Nous nous rendons au Gouffre de Helm.

Faramir et son épouse échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Vous ne savez donc pas ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Que devrions-nous savoir ?

- Le bastion est entre les mains des Gobelins.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Interrogea Aragorn, étonné.

- Après la bataille à laquelle vous avez vaillamment participé, commença Theoden, notre peuple s'occupa de reconstruire les villages qui avaient été détruits par les hordes de Saroumane. Nous pensions que la reconstruction de la forteresse pourrait attendre. Mais, lorsque nous y sommes retournés, il y a quelques mois de cela, pour évaluer l'étendue des dégâts, nous avons été accueillis par une volée de flèches et certains périrent. Un Gobelin sortit alors du bastion et nous ordonna de partir car ils avaient pris possession des lieux.

Aragorn lança un regard désespéré à Legolas qui en frissonna. Jamais son ami n'avait baissé les bras devant les difficultés, mais là, il semblait épuisé. L'Elfe posa une main rassurante sur le bras d'Aragorn et se tourna vers leurs hôtes.

- Nous devons ramener une pierre magique qui se trouve dans la sépulture du Nain Drouain. Cette pierre possède des facultés qui peuvent nous aider à sauver un de nos amis d'une mort certaine.

- Alors, je vous aiderai, proposa Faramir.

- Je te remercie, mon ami, mais je ne préfère pas, répondit Aragorn. Tu vas être père et ce n'est pas le moment de risquer ta vie.

- Mais…

- De plus, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Faramir, je t'ai choisi pour être mon successeur à la tête du Royaume du Gondor.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas l'air de comprendre immédiatement les paroles de son aîné.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Je n'ai pas d'héritier et le Gondor a besoin d'un roi fort et courageux. Il faut donc que tu me survives.

Il se tourna vers Eowyn en souriant.

- Et le Gondor a besoin d'une reine aussi intelligente et brillante que belle.

La jeune femme rougit, mais ne tenta pas de dissimuler son trouble. Theoden se leva et proposa :

- Après ces sages paroles, je pense que vous devriez vous reposer. Votre tâche risque d'être rude.

- Je vous remercie, Roi Theoden.

Ils se dispersèrent dans le château. Alors que Legolas allait sortir pour réfléchir, il fut interpellé par Eowyn.

- J'aimerais vous parler.

- Je vous écoute.

- Allons dehors.

Il la suivit sur la terrasse. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- Vous le protègerez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien entendu. Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

- Il a l'air si malheureux. J'ai appris que sa reine était morte. Il doit se sentir tellement seul.

- Vous l'aimez toujours ?

Elle leva vers lui un regard surpris et mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Oui. Je ne peux pas oublier le premier amour qui a fait battre mon cœur. Et, même si j'aime mon mari, je n'oublierais jamais Aragorn. Mais je sais que même s'il n'y avait pas eu Faramir, je n'aurais jamais réussi à obtenir son amour.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Seule la pureté des Elfes peut le séduire. Il a aimé Arwen et aujourd'hui…

Son regard se fit si perçant que Legolas en fut mal à l'aise.

- Je ne comprends pas. Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je sais que votre cœur a compris mes paroles. Prenez bien soin de lui.

Elle le laissa sur ces mots et rentra au château. Legolas resta seul sur la terrasse, encore abasourdi par ce que la belle Eowyn avait essayé de lui faire comprendre. _Il partagerait mes sentiments ? Non, c'est impossible ! Et si… N'y pensons plus. Je dois me concentrer sur la recherche de la pierre magique et mettre mes sentiments de côté._ Il soupira et s'assit sur un banc, fixant l'horizon.

A suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Aragorn et Legolas reprirent la route dès l'aube, pressés d'arriver au bout de leur quête. Ils ne savaient pas encore comment ils allaient réussir à pénétrer dans la forteresse si elle était toujours aux mains des Gobelins, mais ils savaient qu'ils devraient y arriver coûte que coûte. Ils chevauchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que l'Elfe aperçoive un groupe de cavaliers qui approchait.

- Ce sont des Rohirrims. Je crois reconnaître Eomer parmi eux.

Lorsque les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent, leur chef rejoignit les deux compagnons. Il leur lança en souriant :

- Que font un Homme et un Elfe sur les terres du Riddermark ?

- Nous nous rendons au Gouffre de Helm, répondit le Roi du Gondor, souriant lui aussi au souvenir de leur première rencontre avec le frère d'Eowyn.

- Vous savez qu'il est entre les mains des Gobelins ?

- Oui, nous l'avons appris à Edoras où nous avons passé la nuit. Mais, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons trouver la sépulture du Nain Drouain.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons vous aider.

- Merci.

Ils repartirent tous ensemble et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent en vue du bastion. Ils cachèrent leurs chevaux dans un vallon et discutèrent d'une stratégie.

- Je suis d'avis d'entrer en force, proposa l'un des Rohirrim.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, contra Eomer. Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont, ni comment ils sont armés.

- Un anneau d'invisibilité nous aurait été bien utile… murmura Aragorn.

Il avait parlé si bas que personne ne l'avait entendu. Personne… ou presque car Legolas lui lança un regard surpris, seule son ouïe fine ayant pu capter les paroles de son ami.

- Aragorn, quelle solution proposez-vous ? L'interrogea Eomer.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que Legolas et moi entrions seuls dans la forteresse. Ce sera plus facile pour nous de passer inaperçus si nous sommes deux plutôt qu'une compagnie entière.

- Aragorn a raison, continua l'Elfe. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est d'une diversion, afin de nous permettre d'entrer.

- Ca, nous pouvons le faire ! S'exclama Eomer avec enthousiasme. Chevaliers, avez-vous envie de massacrer quelques Gobelins ?

Un "hourra" accueillit sa proposition et Legolas se demandait si le bruit n'avait pas averti l'ennemi de leur présence lorsque son regard croisa celui amusé d'Aragorn, qui avait pensé exactement la même chose que lui.

Les cavaliers sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers le bastion. Aragorn et Legolas restèrent en arrière afin de profiter de la diversion pour entrer dans la forteresse par une porte dérobée, la même que Gimli et le Roi du Gondor avaient utilisée au cours de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. Dès que le groupe arriva à portée de voix, Eomer lança à l'attention des Gobelins :

- Holà du bastion ! Nous savons que vous êtes là ! Nous sommes venus reprendre possession de la forteresse qui appartient au peuple du Rohan.

Un être immonde sortit du bastion et fit quelques pas sur le mur de garde.

- Partez, humains ! Ce lieu appartient aux Gobelins ! Si vous voulez le reprendre, il faudra vous battre ! Et, nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que vous !

- Il est hors de question que nous partions avant d'avoir repris possession des lieux, continua Eomer, s'obstinant à provoquer l'ennemi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux compagnons qui n'attendaient que son signal pour se ruer vers la porte secrète. Alors qu'Eomer allait relancer la discussion, une flèche siffla à son oreille. Il eut un sourire rageur et hurla :

- A la charge !

Il lança ses cavaliers à l'assaut du bastion. Une centaine de Gobelins sortirent de la forteresse et se ruèrent sur les humains. Aragorn et Legolas se frayèrent un chemin parmi les combattants et atteignirent la porte sans se faire remarquer. Ils eurent la chance de voir que celle-ci n'était pas tout à fait fermée et ils purent l'ouvrir sans peine. Ils entrèrent et refermèrent derrière eux, se retrouvant alors dans une obscurité presque totale. Alors qu'ils avançaient en tâtonnant, s'éloignant des bruits de la bataille, l'Elfe demanda à son ami :

- Comment allons-nous trouver le tombeau de Drouain ?

- Theoden m'a dit que tous les tombeaux des Nains se trouvaient dans une grande salle, dans les profondeurs des cavernes, répondit Aragorn en murmurant. Il suffit de suivre les coulées de Mithril dans les parois. Elles convergent toutes vers cette salle.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grande salle dans laquelle des Gobelins discutaient de la bataille qui faisait rage au dehors.

- Ces humains sont idiots et couards. Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps ! Quand ils ont vu qu'ils ne gagneraient pas, ils ont fui comme des lâches !

Un rire gras résonna dans la salle. Les deux amis se regardèrent, heureux que le fougueux Eomer ait abandonné la partie sitôt qu'ils furent entrés. Ils se faufilèrent sans bruit et réussirent à avancer jusqu'aux grottes sans se faire repérer. Ils avaient vus beaucoup de Gobelins, mais, grâce à l'ouîe et à la vue très développées de l'Elfe, ils avaient réussi à tous les éviter. Au bout de longues minutes de marche dans un couloir bas, ils arrivèrent dans une salle immense dont la majeure partie était constituée par un précipice. Un pont l'enjambait pour arriver sur une sorte de promontoire au milieu de la grotte. Un flash traversa la mémoire d'Aragorn et il revit Gandalf emporté par le Balrog dans les profondeurs des mines de la Moria. Legolas remarqua le trouble de son ami et posa une main apaisante sur son bras.

- Je vois des sépultures à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Allons-y !

Ils traversèrent le pont et se précipitèrent vers les tombes. Ils avaient été surpris de ne voir aucun Gobelin dans la grotte, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à en connaître la raison. Une fois devant les sépultures, ils cherchèrent celle de Drouain. Ce fut Aragorn qui la trouva.

- Ici ! Dit-il simplement à l'attention de son ami qui le rejoignit aussitôt.

L'Elfe s'agenouilla auprès de la tombe et passa une main sur les inscriptions couvertes de poussière.

- Ici repose Drouain, fils de Trouain, chef d'ouvrage des grottes de Helm.

- C'est bien lui.

La tombe ressemblait étrangement à celle de Balin, le cousin de Gimli qui était mort dont ils avaient trouvé la dernière demeure dans la Moria. Ils se mirent de chaque côté et tentèrent de soulever le couvercle du sarcophage, mais celui-ci était trop lourd. Alors, Legolas rejoignit son ami et ils poussèrent le couvercle de façon à le faire glisser sur son socle pour entrouvrir la tombe. Au prix de nombreux efforts, ils y arrivèrent enfin. Legolas jeta un œil dans le sarcophage et vit immédiatement qu'ils n'avaient pas fait tout ça pour rien. Il tendit la main et ramassa une pierre blanche qui était posée sur le torse à moitié décomposé du défunt Nain. Aragorn contempla la pierre comme si elle était le plus grand trésor que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais porté.

- Nous allons pouvoir sauver Frodon.

- Espérons seulement que les pouvoirs de cette pierre ne sont pas qu'une légende ! soupira Aragorn.

Legolas rangea la pierre dans sa tunique et ils repartirent vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre le pont, neuf Gobelins entrèrent dans la salle, leur bloquant la sortie. Ils étaient fortement armés et bien décidés à se débarrasser des deux intrus. Sans même dire un mot, ils se ruèrent sur les deux amis qui sortirent leurs armes. Avant même qu'ils aient traversé le pont, deux Gobelins s'effondrèrent, tués par les flèches de l'Elfe. Un autre tomba dans le vide, poussé par le corps mort de ses compagnons. Ils ne restait que six ennemis à abattre et les deux amis étaient bien déterminés à s'en débarrasser. Ils se battirent si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, les Gobelins n'étaient plus que deux. Mais, c'était leurs deux plus forts guerriers. Aragorn avait du mal à se débarrasser de son assaillant. Il se battait comme un beau diable, mais le Gobelin réussissait à avoir le dessus. En déviant un coup d'épée, l'Homme ne vit pas qu'il avait baissé sa garde et l'ennemi en profita pour lui enfoncer un poignard dans le ventre. Aragorn tomba à genoux, la souffrance lui déchirant les entrailles. Alors qu'il allait achever l'humain, le Gobelin s'effondra sur le sol, terrassé par une dague lancée par Legolas.

L'Elfe se débarrassa de son propre assaillant en lui plantant une flèche dans le cœur puis se précipita vers son ami. Il réalisa avec horreur que l'Homme et le Gobelin se trouvaient dangereusement près du bord du précipice et que la monstrueuse créature n'était pas morte. Le Gobelin rampa de façon à attraper Aragorn par le bras et se laissa tomber dans le trou béant, attirant ainsi son ennemi à sa suite. Legolas n'eut pas le temps de rattraper son ami et se prépara au pire lorsqu'il regarda par-dessus le bord de l'abîme. Il eut un sursaut d'espoir en voyant que les deux combattants avaient atterri sur une corniche, quelques mètres plus bas. Il descendit prudemment, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il remarqua à peine que le Gobelin était enfin mort et s'agenouilla auprès de son ami. Aragorn ouvrit les yeux difficilement et essaya de sourire.

- Je crois que tous mes os sont brisés…

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et Legolas sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Je vais utiliser la pierre pour te sauver.

Il sortit la gemme magique de sa tunique et la regarda fixement. Aragorn fit un effort surhumain et réussit à poser une main sur le bras de son ami.

- Laisse-moi, Legolas. Tu dois aller sauver Frodon.

- Non ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas ! Estel !

L'Homme ferma les yeux et, s'il n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever régulièrement mais difficilement, l'Elfe aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Il posa la pierre sur le torse de son ami et psalmodia en elfique. Mais, rien ne se produisit. Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Legolas et coulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Il passa ses doigts fin sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait depuis des années en silence.

- Je t'en supplie, Estel, ne me laisse pas ! J'ai besoin de toi ! _Mélan tye, Estel…_

Il se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Aragorn qui n'eut aucune réaction. L'Elfe avait toujours les mains posées sur la pierre, qui était elle-même sur la poitrine de l'Homme. Legolas sentit couler ses larmes le long de ses joues, mais ne fit pas un geste pour les retenir. Il sentait que son cœur se brisait sous le poids du chagrin et n'eut qu'un désir : rejoindre son amour dans l'au-delà.

A suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

- Aragorn !

Frodon se redressa brusquement, en nage. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il faisait jour et qu'il s'était assoupi sur un banc, dans le jardin d'hiver du château. Sam accourut, inquiet.

- Frodon, que se passe t'il ?

- Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar… Aragorn… Non, ce n'était pas un rêve… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

Le Hobbit tremblait de tous ses membres et son ami s'assit à côté de lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis sûr qu'il va revenir, murmura l'ancien jardinier.

- Pourvu que tu dises vrai, Sam…

Legolas ne pouvait arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il murmurait sans cesse :

- _Mélan tye, mélan tye… _ne me laisse pas…

Ses mains, couvertes du sang d'Aragorn, étaient toujours crispées sur la pierre magique, posée sur la poitrine de son ami. Ses larmes ruisselaient et tombaient sur la pierre qui se mit soudain à scintiller. Legolas eut un léger sursaut de surprise, mais reprit espoir. Il vit avec stupéfaction la blessure faite par la dague du Gobelin se refermer d'elle-même.

- Estel, reviens…

A ces mots, Aragorn ouvrit les yeux. Il parut surpris de voir son ami pleurer.

- Legolas, que t'arrive t'il ?

- Tu es revenu…

Devant le regard d'incompréhension de l'Homme, l'Elfe lui expliqua :

- Tu étais aux portes de la mort. Tu es revenu grâce à la pierre. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Comme si j'avais été piétiné par un oliphant. Mais, j'ai connu pire.

Legolas l'aida à s'asseoir et remit la pierre dans sa tunique. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres et Aragorn sourit à son tour.

- Bon, si on rentrait au château ?

- Il faut d'abord qu'on sorte d'ici.

Ils se levèrent doucement, l'Elfe aidant son ami. L'Homme leva les yeux et soupira :

- Il va falloir remonter.

Alors que Legolas allait répondre, un bruit de voix humaines lui parvint.

- Tu entends quelque chose ?

- Des humains. Ils approchent d'ici.

- Les Rohirrim ?

- Je ne peux le dire. Mais, je suis certain que ce ne sont pas des Gobelins.

- C'est déjà une bonne chose. Je…

Il s'interrompit car il vit qu'une partie de la corniche sur laquelle ils étaient était en train de se désagréger. L'Elfe était concentré sur l'écoute des voix qui lui parvenaient de la salle et ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était prêt à basculer dans le vide. Soudain, la roche se brisa et Legolas ne dut la vie sauve qu'aux réflexes de son ami qui l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui, à l'abri contre la paroi. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'Elfe sentit son corps réagir intensément à cette proximité et il se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte de son ami en baissant le regard, gêné. Aragorn en fut surpris et allait lui demander la raison de son trouble lorsqu'une voix forte retentit au-dessus d'eux.

- Ils sont là !

Les deux amis levèrent la tête et virent le visage bienveillant de Faramir qui les observait.

- Je vois que nous sommes arrivés à temps !

Legolas rougit violemment avant de comprendre qu'il parlait du précipice et non de sa proximité avec le Roi du Gondor.

Deux cordes furent lancées et ils furent remontés dans la grande salle. Une fois en haut, Aragorn se tourna vers Faramir qui le prit de court.

- Je sais que vous m'avez interdit de vous accompagner, mais vous ne m'avez pas interdit de venir vous aider.

Le Roi sourit et demanda :

- Comment êtes-vous arrivés jusqu'ici ?

Eomer arriva derrière eux et répondit :

- Mes hommes et moi sommes partis dès que nous avons été certains que vous étiez à l'intérieur. Nous n'avions fait que quelques lieues lorsque nous sommes tombés sur l'équipage des hommes du Rohan qui venaient à votre rescousse.

- Le Roi Theoden a réfléchi après votre départ et il s'est dit qu'il était temps de reprendre le bastion aux Gobelins. Alors, je suis parti avec quelques hommes et nous avons rencontré les Rohirrims qui quittaient les lieux. Ensemble, nous avons attaqué le fort et nous voici. Mes hommes doivent être en train de traquer les derniers Gobelins qui restent dans ces grottes.

Soudain, il parut remarquer le sang qui tachait la tunique d'Aragorn.

- Vous êtes blessé ? Lui demanda t'il.

- Je vais bien grâce à la pierre magique et à Legolas.

L'Elfe, gêné, se détourna un peu pour que les Hommes ne voient pas son trouble. Il savait que ce n'était pas ses pouvoirs elfiques qui lui avaient permis de sauver Aragorn, mais que c'était la force de son amour pour celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami depuis toujours qui avait réussi à canaliser le pouvoir de la pierre guérisseuse.

- Si nous sortions d'ici ? Proposa Eomer.

- Nous vous suivons, répondit Aragorn.

Les Hommes et l'Elfe sortirent de la salle, puis du bastion. Legolas accueillit avec soulagement la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. _Je ne suis décidément pas fait pour vivre dans une grotte !_ Au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'Aragorn le fixait intensément. Il se détourna, maudissant la rougeur qu'il sentait envahir ses joues. L'intervention de Faramir repoussa le temps des explications.

- Rentrons au Rohan. Vous allez avoir besoin de repos avant de repartir vers le Gondor. Eowyn sera ravie de voir que vous allez bien, tous les deux.

Ils firent le chemin en silence jusqu'au château de Theoden. Pendant tout le trajet, Legolas ne put s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Aragorn qui chevauchait devant lui, n'arrivant pas à chasser de son esprit le regard intense de son ami lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un contre l'autre sur la corniche.

Aragorn était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami. A certains moments, l'Elfe paraissait prêt à lui révéler un grand secret et l'instant suivant, il se refermait sur lui-même, comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de son ami. Il avait remarqué le trouble qui naissait chez Legolas à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, mais essayait de ne pas y accorder trop d'importance. Pourtant… _Ce n'est pas possible… Pourtant, je l'ai entendu… Allons, mon vieux, tu étais à moitié mort, tu as eu des hallucinations ! Et si… Dès que nous serons rentrés, je lui demanderais des explications et on sera fixés. Mais, si ce n'est pas ce que je pense ? Et s'il avait compris ce que je ressens ? Je lui fais peut-être peur…_

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par leur arrivée devant Edoras. Il descendit de cheval et suivit Faramir et Eomer dans le château. Eowyn et Theoden les accueillirent chaleureusement, mais Legolas resta en arrière. Alors que les Hommes commençaient le récit de leurs aventures, l'Elfe sortit. Il avait besoin de la lumière et de la chaleur du soleil pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas rester au château, de peur qu'Aragorn le rejoigne et lui demande des explications sur son attitude. Il descendit dans le village et se promena un peu, saluant les villageois qui le reconnaissaient. Soudain, une vieille femme aveugle déboucha devant lui et il évita de justesse la collision.

- Excusez-moi, Mon Seigneur. Je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver. Vous devez être un Elfe. Seuls les Elfes sont capables de marcher aussi silencieusement.

- En effet. Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Voulez-vous mon aide ?

- Volontiers. Je dois me rendre chez le cordonnier, à l'autre bout du village.

Legolas prit le bras de la vieille femme et la conduisit à destination. Une fois arrivés, elle se tourna vers lui :

- Vous devriez dire à cet homme ce que vous ressentez pour lui.

L'Elfe, surpris, mit quelques secondes à réagir.

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Je suis un peu magicienne, lui souffla t'elle sur un air de conspirateur. Si vous ne lui parlez pas de vos sentiments, vous risquez de passer à côté du bonheur.

- Je le sais. Mais, c'est si difficile. Il… je ne veux pas perdre son amitié…

- Vous ne la perdrez pas si vous êtes franc avec lui. Si vous lui mentez, il le saura et c'est à ce moment-là, que vous risquez de le perdre à jamais.

- Merci de vos conseils, Ma Dame.

- Je vous en prie, Prince Legolas.

Avant que l'Elfe ait pu réagir, elle entra dans l'échoppe du cordonnier. _Comment sait-elle tout ça ? Peut-être devrais-je suivre son conseil… Mais, s'il me rejète ! Je lui parlerais quand on sera de retour chez lui._ Sur cette résolution, Legolas retourna au château de Theoden.

A suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Legolas et Aragorn repartirent d'Edoras le lendemain matin. Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. A la tombée de la nuit, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour se reposer. Legolas redoutait cette pause car il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Heureusement pour lui, Aragorn mangea en silence et s'endormit rapidement. L'Elfe profita du sommeil de son ami pour faire quelques pas, seul. Son esprit était troublé et il n'arrivait pas à trouver le calme. Il s'assit sur une pierre et soupira. _Que vais-je faire s'il ne veut plus me parler ? Je ne le supporterais pas… Je crois que je préférerais être mort que de vivre en sachant que l'homme que j'aime ne supporte plus ma présence… Pourquoi est-ce si dur d'aimer ?_

Aragorn se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit et fut surpris de ne pas voir Legolas. Il se leva, inquiet. L'attitude de son ami le rendait perplexe, d'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre de l'ordre dans les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le Prince Elfe. Legolas était son meilleur ami. Il le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir de tels émois en sa présence. Il avait aimé Arwen de tout son être, mais il se sentait si seul depuis sa mort… _Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'être à nouveau heureux ? Se demanda t'il, tandis qu'il se recouchait. Il essaya de se rendormir, mais sans succès, trop de questions se bousculant dans son esprit. Il ne réussit à retrouver le sommeil que lorsqu'il entendit son ami s'approcher et s'asseoir de l'autre côté du feu._

Le lendemain matin, Aragorn s'éveilla à l'aube. Il remarqua immédiatement que son ami n'était pas en vue et se leva d'un bond. Il remit son épée à son côté et se dirigea vers le ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là. Il n'y avait personne. Il se demanda encore une fois où pouvait être passé l'Elfe, puis décida de se laver un peu, certain que son ami n'était pas parti bien loin. Il s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau, posa son épée sur le sol, à portée de main et ôta sa tunique. Il trempa ses mains dans l'eau claire du ruisseau et la fraîcheur le fit frissonner. Il se lava le visage, se débarrassant de la poussière du voyage. Alors qu'il se rafraîchissait, il ne s'aperçut pas de la présence de Legolas qui le regardait, à demi-caché derrière un arbre.

L'Elfe était parti marcher un peu avant l'aube et avait été surpris de trouver le campement vide à son retour. Il avait alors suivi les traces laissées par son ami. Arrivant près du cours d'eau, il s'arrêta, rougissant. Il ne fut pas mécontent de voir qu'Aragorn n'avait pas senti sa présence. Jamais il n'aurait réussi à lui expliquer pourquoi son organisme réagissait aussi intensément devant le spectacle offert par l'Homme qui se lavait. L'Elfe laissa son regard errer sur les muscles des épaules d'Aragorn qui roulaient sous sa peau tandis qu'il passait ses mains sur ses bras nus. Il se sentit soudain mal et eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit malencontreusement heurter une racine qui se trouvait derrière son pied. Il se retint de justesse de tomber et s'aperçut qu'Aragorn l'avait vu. Il fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir et s'avança vers son ami comme s'il venait juste d'arriver.

- Je pense que nous devrions reprendre la route si nous voulons arriver au château avant la nuit, proposa l'Elfe d'une voix qu'il espérait posée.

Aragorn renfila sa tunique et se releva, son épée à la main.

- Tu as raison. Allons-y !

Pendant qu'ils chevauchaient, l'esprit de l'Elfe se mit à vagabonder et, soudain, il eut une révélation. Au cours de ses trois mille ans d'existence, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de ses semblables et il en avait aimé certains. Des princes et des princesses Elfes, des archers, des serviteurs même, beaucoup avaient eu les faveurs du fils de Thranduil. Mais, aujourd'hui, il comprenait qu'il n'avait jamais réellement aimé. Il avait éprouvé des sentiments intenses à chaque fois, mais il n'aurait jamais donné sa vie pour celui ou celle qui partageait sa vie et sa couche. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour, plusieurs années plus tôt, où il avait pris conscience du vide qui emplissait son cœur. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Son père l'avait envoyé à Fondcombe pour une affaire avec le Seigneur Elrond. Ils eurent une discussion orageuse, mais Legolas aurait bien été incapable de dire quel en était la cause. Pour se calmer, il alla faire un tour dans les jardins. Il fut heureux de voir son ami Estel, le futur Aragorn, qui lisait, assis sous un arbre. Le jeune homme avait alors 19 ans et ne savait encore rien de sa destinée.

- Bonjour, mon ami. Tu as l'air bien contrarié.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'Elfe en secouant la tête. J'ai eu un désaccord avec Elrond.

- Oh, souffla le jeune homme d'une voix grave. Je te comprends. J'ai souvent des désaccords avec lui.

- Toi ? Interrogea Legolas, surpris.

- Oui… Je… Si je te dis un secret, tu le garderas ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je crois que je… je suis amoureux…

Le cœur de l'Elfe fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- De qui ? Demanda t'il d'un air qu'il espérait détaché.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Allons, Estel, je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu peux tout me dire.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, l'air soudain intimidé.

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le Seigneur Elrond s'en doute et qu'il n'approuve pas du tout.

Legolas sentit son cœur se serrer, comprenant que son ami était tombé amoureux de la belle Arwen, fille d'Elrond. Et, il comprenait mieux pourquoi le jeune homme voulait garder le secret sur l'identité de son aimée.

- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

- Je ne le sais pas encore. Et puis, il y a autre chose…

- Laquelle ?

- Je m'ennuie ici. Je sais que cet endroit est magnifique, tout le monde est gentil avec moi, mais j'ai soif d'aventure.

- Tu sais, le monde extérieur n'est pas aussi beau que Fondcombe.

- Je m'en doute, mais je rêve de pouvoir partir d'ici. J'aimerais tellement partir avec toi à Mirkwood !

L'Elfe soupira. Il allait répondre lorsqu'un serviteur les rejoignit.

- Prince Legolas, le Seigneur Elrond veut vous parler.

- Je viens.

Il se leva et se tourna vers son ami.

- Je dois te quitter. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de te revoir avant mon départ donc, je te dis au revoir, Estel.

- A bientôt, j'espère.

Et l'Elfe s'en alla rejoindre Elrond. Il ne revit plus son ami pendant de longues années, occupé par les affaires du royaume de son père. Dans son esprit et dans son cœur, il savait que Aragorn et Arwen étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, mais cela lui faisait mal. Il tenta de se résigner et finit pas enfouir ses sentiments pour le futur Roi du Gondor au fin fond de son être. Et, à présent, ils refaisaient surface.

Aragorn n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard de Legolas lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint au bord de la rivière, le matin même. Il avait été surpris de voir les efforts que faisait l'Elfe pour que son trouble ne se remarque pas et en fut lui-même fort ému. Il tenta de ne pas trop y penser, tout en sachant que l'heure des explications approchait.

A suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Le soleil commençait à tomber sur le Gondor lorsqu'il arrivèrent en vue du château. Alors qu'il en étaient encore à quelques lieues, Legolas interpella son ami.

- Aragorn, je vois que nous sommes attendus par deux Hobbits.

- Frodon est-il l'un d'eux ?

- Non, je crois distinguer les visages de Merry et Pippin.

Le Roi eut un mauvais pressentiment et accéléra l'allure. Il arriva le premier au château et descendit de son cheval avant même que celui-ci ne se soit arrêté. Il se précipita vers les Hobbits qui venaient à sa rencontre.

- Aragorn, vous voilà enfin ! Nous commencions à désespérer !

- Frodon ?

- Il a rechuté et Gandalf dit que c'est plus grave que les autres fois, répondit Merry, son air inquiet donnant des frissons à Aragorn.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Frodon, Legolas interrogea Pippin.

- Gandalf n'est pas parti ?

- Si, mais il vient tout juste de revenir.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la chambre, l'Elfe arrêta son ami en posant une main sur son bras.

- Attends.

Il sortit la pierre de sa tunique.

- Tu vas en avoir besoin.

A ce moment-là, Gandalf sortit de la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Mes amis, je suis heureux de vous voir enfin de retour… et avec la pierre !

- Comment va t'il ?

- Très mal, je le crains. Il ne reconnaît plus personne, même pas ce cher Sam qui ne l'a pas quitté une minute depuis votre départ. Il va falloir faire vite.

- Etes-vous certain que la pierre fonctionne, interrogea Merry.

Comme Aragorn le regardait d'un air surpris, Gandalf s'interposa :

- Je leur ai tout expliqué.

- La pierre fonctionne, répondit Legolas, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Alors, allons-y !

Gandalf rentra dans la chambre, suivi par l'Elfe. Alors qu'Aragorn allait les suivre, le magicien l'en empêcha.

- Je préfère que vous attendiez ici.

- Mais…

- S'il vous plaît.

Le Roi voulut répliquer, mais Gandalf avait déjà fermé la porte. Aragorn se laissa tomber sur le sol, adossé à un mur, tandis que les Hobbits en faisaient autant.

Legolas s'avança vers le lit, la pierre magique serrée dans sa main. Il eut le cœur bouleversé en voyant l'air triste de Sam qui le regardait.

- Vous allez le sauver encore une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux rien pour lui, Sam. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le sauver, répondit l'Elfe en lui tendant la pierre.

- Moi ? Demanda le Hobbit en regardant Legolas et Gandalf tour à tour.

Le magicien acquiesca d'un signe de tête et Sam prit la pierre magique des mains de l'Elfe.

- Pose-la sur sa poitrine et concentre-toi.

Le Hobbit obéit. Gandalf se tourna alors vers Legolas.

- Vous l'avez utilisée, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Elfe ne répondit pas car il se doutait que Gandalf connaissait les particularités de la pierre avant même qu'Aragorn et lui ne partent à sa recherche.

- Ca ne marche pas ! Se lamenta Sam au bout de quelques minutes.

- Continuez, mon jeune ami. N'abandonnez pas ! Lui souffla le magicien.

Le Hobbit se concentra à nouveau sur la pierre. Legolas jeta un coup d'œil au visage blafard de Frodon et lança une prière muette aux étoiles pour que le pouvoir de la pierre fonctionne à nouveau.

- Je vous en prie, Frodon, ne m'abandonnez pas… Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous… Pas après ce que vous m'avez avoué… Revenez près de moi… Revenez près de votre Sam…

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du Hobbit qui serrait convulsivement la pierre sur la poitrine de celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Soudain, Legolas vit avec joie une larme de Sam tomber sur la pierre et celle-ci se mettre à briller. Gandalf eut un léger sourire et se tourna vers l'Elfe, avant de reporter son attention sur Sam et Frodon. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lueur diminua et la pierre reprit sa couleur blanche d'origine.

- Ca a marché ? Demanda Sam, toujours aussi inquiet.

Ce fut la voix de Frodon qui lui répondit :

- Je crois que oui.

Le Hobbit se redressa dans son lit et sourit à ses amis. Son teint avait repris sa couleur naturelle et il semblait n'avoir jamais été malade. Il porta une main à sa chemise et l'ouvrit : plus aucune trace de la blessure ne persistait. Il se tourna alors vers Sam et l'attira contre lui.

- Merci, Sam. Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Frodon, je suis si heureux !

Legolas se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise et, lorsque Gandalf ouvrit la porte pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Aragorn, Merry et Pippin, il n'eut qu'une envie : quitter cette chambre.

Les deux Hobbits, fous de joie, foncèrent sur le lit et embrassèrent leur ami. Aragorn entra à leur suite et s'approcha lui aussi.

- Vous semblez aller bien, Frodon.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Et, c'est grâce à vous !

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

- Ne soyez pas modeste, Aragorn. C'est Legolas et vous qui avez permis à Sam de me guérir en ramenant cette pierre magique.

La phrase de Frodon eut l'effet d'un coup de poing sur le Roi qui commença à comprendre les raisons de l'attitude de l'Elfe.

- Au fait, demanda Merry, où est Legolas ?

A suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Legolas avait l'impression d'étouffer dans cette chambre et, pendant que tous s'enquéraient de la santé de Frodon, il sortit discrètement et se rendit dans le jardin d'hiver. Il savait que l'heure des explications avec Aragorn arrivait et il avait peur. Peur que son ami de toujours le rejète et peur de ce qui lui arriverait ensuite. Il se laissa tomber sur un banc et déposa toutes ses armes devenues inutiles en ce lieu. Puis, il s'allongea sur le banc et ferma les yeux. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il entendit le pas d'Aragorn qui approchait.

- Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à me retrouver.

- Le château est vaste, mais je me doutais que tu serais ici, mon ami.

Le Roi s'assit à son tour sur un banc, à l'autre bout du jardin.

- Comment va Frodon ? Interrogea Legolas, essayant ainsi de retarder l'inévitable échéance.

- Il va bien. Legolas… Tu m'as promis…

- Je sais ce que je t'ai promis… Alors, je vais tout te dire, mais promet-moi de ne pas m'interrompre jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini.

- Tu as ma parole, soupira Aragorn qui avait hâte de savoir si son intuition était juste.

L'Elfe ne bougea pas et commença :

- Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus, bien avant le jour où Elrond nous avait convoqué pour nous parler de l'Anneau Unique. Tu avais alors 19 ans et tu t'ennuyais à Fondcombe. Je me souviens de notre discussion de ce jour-là comme si elle avait eu lieu hier. Tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux et que le Seigneur Elrond s'en doutait et n'approuvait pas du tout ta décision. Ce jour-là, j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer… Je ne savais pas ce que c'était alors… Ensuite, j'ai tout fait pour éviter de revenir à Fondcombe car je savais que je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir dans les bras d'Arwen alors que… alors que je t'aime depuis toujours.

Legolas soupira. Il avait enfin réussi à formuler les mots qu'il gardait enfouis au fond de lui depuis des années. Il sursauta en entendant la voix d'Aragorn tout près de son oreille.

- Toutes ces années perdues…

L'Elfe ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. Son ami était à genoux près de lui et le regardait intensément.

- Je ne comprends pas… Que veux-tu dire, Estel ?

- Ce jour-là… Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'essayais de te dire…

Le cœur de l'Elfe se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- Tu m'as dit que tu aimais Arwen.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais amoureux et qu'Elrond ne l'appréciait pas… Mais, je n'étais pas amoureux d'Arwen… Pas encore…

- Mais de qui, alors ? Interrogea l'Elfe tout en souhaitant connaître déjà la réponse.

- De toi… répondit Aragorn dans un souffle.

Legolas se leva d'un bond, ne supportant plus la soudaine proximité avec celui qu'il aimait.

- Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi Elrond…

- Parce qu'il savait que si mes sentiments étaient partagés, je partirais. Il connaissait mon héritage et il ne voulait pas risquer de me laisser partir dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas pu me protéger.

L'Elfe sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir :

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Parce que j'avais peur. Peur de perdre ton amitié. Parce que je t'avais vu avec d'autres Elfes et que je ne me pensais pas à leur hauteur… J'ai cru que tu avais tout compris lorsque je ne t'ai pas vu revenir me voir… J'ai cru que je te dégoûtais et que tu m'évitais…

- Et Arwen ?

- Elle m'aimait et je pensais que tu ne serais jamais… à moi… alors je suis entré dans son jeu et, peu à peu, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que je ne pense à toi et à ce qu'aurait été notre vie si j'avais osé tout te dire ce fameux jour.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le jardin d'hiver. La nuit était tombée et seule la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait les deux amis. Legolas tournait le dos à Aragorn, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- Nous avons perdu tant d'années… Legolas… Je t'ai entendu lorsque j'ai failli mourir… Je sais maintenant que c'est la force de ton amour qui m'a sauvé.

Il s'approcha de l'Elfe qui ne bougea pas. Alors, il s'approcha encore un peu et entoura de ses bras la taille fine de son ami, l'attirant ainsi plus près. Il le serra contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- _Mélan tye, Legolas…_

L'Elfe se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte d'Aragorn et se tourna vers lui. Des larmes baignaient ses joues et l'Homme y passa doucement une main pour les essuyer.

- Estel… je ne rêve pas ?

- Non, mon aimé. Je suis là.

Legolas leva vers lui un regard brillant de larmes et sourit.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour arriverait…

Aragorn se pencha doucement, capturant les lèvres de l'Elfe avec les siennes en un baiser tendre et langoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Legolas se blottit dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait en soupirant :

- J'ai imaginé tant de fois cette scène en rêve…

- T'ai-je déçu ? Demanda le Roi, inquiet.

- Au contraire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être aussi parfait.

Aragorn sourit dans le noir, le visage enfoui dans la chevelure blonde de l'Elfe. Puis, il repoussa doucement celui qu'il aimait pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. En voyant l'air grave de l'Homme, Legolas eut peur :

- Estel… Que se passe t'il ?

- J'aimerais te demander une faveur. Je sais que ça va te paraître fou, mais cela fait déjà plusieurs mois que j'y songe…

- Je t'écoute.

- J'aimerais bien partir quelques temps du château. L'aventure me manque et j'ai envie d'en profiter avant d'être trop vieux pour le faire.

Le regard de l'Elfe s'assombrit et Aragorn s'inquiéta :

- Legolas, mon idée te déplait ?

- Non.

L'Elfe se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'Homme et fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Je viens juste de réaliser… Tu es mortel… Et… je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi… Je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Tu ne me perdras pas… Du moins, pas avant de nombreuses années… Legolas, je t'en prie… Tu ne vas pas gâcher notre bonheur présent pour un futur incertain ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit l'Elfe en se rapprochant à nouveau de son aimé. J'ai seulement peur de ce qui arrivera après… Mais, tu as raison… Profitons de l'instant présent.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Aragorn et le prit par la main.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Te coucher.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué ! Protesta le Roi du Gondor.

- Moi non plus, répondit l'Elfe avec un sourire énigmatique.

A suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Aragorn ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière du jour qui entrait à flots dans sa chambre. Quelque chose de doux et soyeux lui chatouillait la joue et il écarta d'un geste tendre la mèche de cheveux blonds qui le gênait. Puis, il posa le regard sur le visage de l'Elfe et vit deux grands yeux bleus le scruter avec intérêt.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dormi aussi bien. Et toi ?

En voyant l'air étonné de l'Elfe, Aragorn se mit à rire :

- C'est vrai que tu ne dors jamais ! Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié. Mais, puisque tu ne dors pas, qu'as-tu fait toute la nuit ?

- Je t'ai regardé. Tu es encore plus beau quand tu dors…

Pour une fois, ce fut Aragorn qui se mit à rougir sous le regard amusé de son compagnon. Essayant de changer de sujet, il demanda :

- Tu as réfléchi à ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ?

- Ton projet de départ ?

- Oui.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Je pensais laisser les rênes du royaume à Faramir en mon absence. Cela lui permettrait de s'habituer à l'exercice du pouvoir. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Que je serais ravi de t'accompagner où que tu ailles.

Un grognement fit sursauter Legolas.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Mon ventre, répondit Aragorn d'un air amusé. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi et ce n'est pas ce que l'on a fait cette nuit qui va m'avoir coupé l'appétit !

Legolas rougit violemment sous le regard narquois de son aimé. Puis, il se mit à rire.

- Tu ne vas pas te mettre à avoir l'appétit d'un Hobbit ?

- Impossible ! Surtout si ce Hobbit s'appelle Merry ou Pippin !

Aragorn déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'Elfe et se leva, à contrecœur, mais affamé. Il s'habilla sous l'œil intéressé de Legolas qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lever.

- Tu comptes rester au lit toute la journée ?

- Non… Je profite seulement du spectacle…

Aragorn lui lança un regard noir, tout en souriant. Puis, l'Elfe se leva à son tour et s'habilla, ne voulant pas rester seul dans le grand lit.

Quand Legolas et Aragorn arrivèrent dans la grande salle à manger, ils eurent la surprise d'y trouver les Hobbits et le Magicien déjà attablés devant un imposant petit-déjeuner.

- Je vois que vous avez déjà tout prévu ! Lança Aragorn d'une voix forte.

Pippin, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, manqua de s'étouffer avec sa tartine. Merry lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

- Merci, mais je me serais débrouillé tout seul, grogna Pippin.

Frodon se leva et se dirigea vers Aragorn qui s'accroupit en face de lui.

- Je voulais vous remercier encore une fois de m'avoir sauvé.

- Tout le mérite en revient à Sam.

L'ancien jardinier rougit et se concentra sur son assiette. Aragorn ouvrit les bras et serra Frodon contre lui, regrettant que le Hobbit ne soit pas son fils. Puis, il le lâcha et se releva pour annoncer :

- Mes amis, je vais partir en voyage pendant quelques temps.

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda Merry, toujours curieux de tout.

- Je ne le sais pas encore. Nous irons où le vent nous portera.

- Nous ? Interrogea Gandalf en haussant un sourcil.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse, mais s'amusa du trouble qui venait de s'emparer des deux hommes.

- Legolas part avec moi… Bon, je meurs de faim !

Il s'assit et commença à manger, espérant éviter d'autres questions. Legolas prit place à côté de lui en souriant.

- Nous allons rentrer dans la Comté, annonça Frodon. Cul-de-Sac me manque.

Gandalf se tourna vers Merry et Pippin.

- Vous rentrez aussi ?

- Nous allons d'abord rendre visite à l'un de nos vieux amis, Sylvebarbe. Et vous, Gandalf ?

- J'ai encore quelques affaires à régler. Je dois aller rendre visite à l'une de mes amies qui vit à Edoras. C'est une magicienne très puissante qui a le pouvoir de lire dans le cœur de tout être qui croise sa route.

Disant cela, il se tourna vers Legolas qui comprit de qui le magicien parlait et qui sut que sa rencontre avec la vieille femme aveugle n'était pas due au hasard. Il remercia le magicien d'un signe de tête, ravi qu'on l'ait poussé à dire la vérité à Aragorn.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous se préparèrent à prendre la route. Les Hobbits partirent ensemble, ne devant se séparer qu'à la lisière de la forêt de Fangorn. Gandalf partit vers Edoras avec pour mission d'informer Faramir de la décision d'Aragorn. Celui-ci les regarda tous partir le cœur gros. Il ne savait pas s'il les reverrait. Il ne savait même pas s'il reviendrait un jour dans ce château où il avait vécu tant de joies et de peines. Une pointe de nostalgie l'envahit, mais elle se dissipa vite dès qu'il sentit les bras de Legolas se refermer autour de son torse et la tête de l'Elfe s'appuyer sur son dos.

- Où veux-tu que nous allions ?

- J'aimerais revoir la Lorièn. Penses-tu que nous y serions bien accueillis ?

- Presque tous les Elfes sont partis, mais je suis certains que ceux qui restent serons ravis de nous offrir l'hospitalité.

- Alors, c'est décidé. Ensuite, nous verrons bien…

- Tu ne comptes pas reprendre le trône, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux rien te cacher, soupira Aragorn. Non, je ne reviendrais pas. Ou seulement en visiteur.

Il se retourna et prit l'Elfe dans ses bras en souriant.

- J'ai envie de voyager et de profiter de toi aussi longtemps que possible.

- Moi aussi, souffla Legolas en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son aimé.

Et, ils rentrèrent au château pour préparer leurs bagages, heureux à l'idée de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait aujourd'hui à eux.

**The End.**


End file.
